Kayle
Hinweis: Diese Seite ist nach der Überarbeitung von Kayle noch im Aufbau. Alles hier ist halbfertig oder gar komplett falsch. Wer aktuelle Infos braucht, schaut im Moment bitte im englischen Lolwiki nach, hier. Sobald diese Seite aktualisiert wurde, verschwindet auch dieser Hinweis. Fähigkeiten Kayles gegen alles außer Gebäude gewähren |as}} für 5 Sekunden, was bis zu 5 mal auf |as}} steigerbar ist. Bei Steigerungen wird Kayle , wodurch sie |ms}} erhält, wenn sie sich auf Gegner zubewegt. |leveling = |description2 = Sobald Kayle ihre Fähigkeitspunkte auf Stufe 6, 11 und 16 verwendet, steigt Kayle immer weiter auf, wodurch sie weitere Boni erhält. |leveling2 = |description3 = Wenn Kayle ist, feuern ihre gegen alles außer Gebäude eine Flammenwelle in die Richtung des Ziels, welche als |magisch}} an getroffenen Gegnern verursachen. Jede Flammenwelle kann für zusätzlichen magischen Schaden|magisch}} . |leveling3 = |description4 = Kayle wird zu einem -Champion mit . Außerdem gewährt Beflissen jetzt |as}} pro Steigerung, bis zu einem Maximum von |as}}. |leveling4 = |description5 = Beflissen ist permanent auf maximalen Steigerungen, wodurch Kayle permanent ist. Des Weiteren verursachen die Flammenwellen von Entflammt jetzt |true}}. |leveling5 = }}| Sekunden Zeit, ihre Steigerungen von Beflissen zu erneuern / weiter zu steigern. * Die Flammenwellen wenden Zaubereffekte. * Die Flammenwellen und die passiven Steigerungen profitieren nicht von und . * Der Treffereffekt sowie die -Verbesserung werden erneuert, wenn Türme angegriffen werden. * Jede Verbesserung wird angewendet, sobald die Anzahl an Fähigkeitspunkte verwendet wurden. ** Durch diesen Sachverhalt kann ein verwendetes , welches einen Fähigkeitspunkt gewährt, den Göttlichen Aufstieg beschleunigen. * Im Nahkampf greift sie mit ihrem Schwert an, wodurch sie umgehen kann. ** Das negiert jedoch nicht die Aktivierung von Reichweiteneffekten wie z.B. . * Wenn Kayle Erlaucht wird, ändert sich ihr Portrait. ** Original: 30px ⇒ 30px ** Silberne: 30px ⇒ 30px ** Viridian: 30px ⇒ 30px ** Kampfgeborene: 30px ⇒ 30px ** Ätherflügel: 30px ⇒ 30px ** Riot: 30px ⇒ 30px ** Pentakill: 30px ⇒ 30px ** , und verändern ihr Portrait nicht. |video = |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Animationsdauer |custominfo = X (reduziert durch ) |description = Kayle beschwört nach einer Verzögerung von Sekunden ein himmlisches Schwert, welches dann in die gewählte Richtung losfliegt. |leveling = |description2 = Das Schwert explodiert bei Kollision mit einem Gegner, verursacht dann an allen getroffenen Gegnern |magisch}} und sie, wobei sie außerdem die |armor}} und |mr}} für 3 Sekunden um 20 % reduziert. |leveling2 = }} %}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 15 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kayle und ein ausgewählter werden und erhalten für 2 Sekunden |ms}}. |leveling = }} % }} |description2 = Wenn Himmlischer Segen auf ein ungültiges Ziel oder auf Kayle selbst verwendet wird, wird automatisch der nächste Verbündete in Reichweite ausgewählt, wobei der am stärksten Verwundete priorisiert wird. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden in einer Animation feststecken. |yvideo = Kayle-W |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 8 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kayles verursachen |magisch}}. Außerdem skaliert der Schaden von mit der Stufe dieser Fähigkeit. |leveling = }} |description2 = Kayles nächster innerhalb von 6 Sekunden hat eine von und verursacht |magisch}}. Nachdem freigeschaltet wurde, explodiert der Angriff, wodurch Gegner nahe dem Ziel ebenfalls Schaden erleiden. Auch Treffereffekte werden auf alle Gegner angewendet. |leveling2 = % des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} |description3 = Sternenfeuer-Zauberklinge . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ist, wird die Aktive als -Angriff zählen, wenn sie eine Einheit angreift, die höchstens 175 Einheiten entfernt ist (dadurch kann z.B. ausgelöst werden). ** Nachdem Kayle Entflammt ist, wird der explodierende Angriff nur am Hauptziel auslösen (im Gegensatz zu anderen Treffereffekten). * Wenn sich das Hauptziel nicht vor der Flammenwelle schützt, erleidet es effektiv den doppelten Schaden dieser Fähigkeit (zur Erinnerung: Kayles Flammenwellen verursachen Schaden, der genauso hoch ist, wie der Magische Bonus-Schaden, den sie durch Sternenfeuer-Zauberklinge''s Passive auf jeden Angriff erhält). |yvideo = Kayle-E |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = '''Kayle' erneuert und gewährt dem ausgewählten oder sich selbst für einige Sekunden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Bei Aktivierung beginnt Kayle, für Sekunden den Bereich um das Ziel hervorzuheben. In dieser Zeit kann sie nicht und keine Fähigkeiten benutzen, jedoch kann sie sich währenddessen bewegen. Am Ende dieser Kanalisierung lässt sie Schwerter vom Himmel regnen, wodurch sie an allen Gegnern um das Ziel herum |magisch}} anrichtet. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Kayle en:Kayle es:Kayle fr:Kayle pl:Kayle pt-br:Kayle ru:Kayle zh:凯尔 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Kayle wurde von einem targonischen Aspekt zur Welt gebracht, als die Runenkriege in vollem Gange waren, und ehrte das Vermächtnis ihrer Mutter, indem sie auf den Schwingen der göttlichen Flammen für Gerechtigkeit kämpfte. Sie und ihre Schwester waren viele Jahre lang die Beschützerinnen von Demacia – bis Kayle durch die wiederholte Unzulänglichkeit der Sterblichen desillusioniert das Reich endgültig verließ. Man erzählt sich weiterhin Legenden darüber, wie sie die Ungerechten mit ihren feurigen Schwertern bestraft, und viele hoffen, dass sie eines Tages wiederkehrt … Die Rechtschaffende Während die Runenkriege tobten, ragte der Targon als Leuchtfeuer gegen die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit auf – Kayle und ihre Zwillingsschwester wurden unter seinem Licht geboren. Ihre Eltern, Mihira und Kilam, machten sich an den gefährlichen Aufstieg, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, ihren Stamm vor der Zerstörung zu retten. Selbst als Mihira erfuhr, dass sie ein Kind erwartete, ließ sie nicht von ihrem Vorhaben ab. Auf dem Gipfel des Berges wurde sie als neuer Körper für den Aspekt der Gerechtigkeit erwählt, der ein flammendes Schwert trug, welches heller brannte als die Sonne. Kurz darauf wurden die Zwillinge geboren. Kayle, die einen Hauch früher geboren wurde, war so hell wie Morgana dunkel war. Doch Mihira war eine fürchterliche Kriegerin geworden, die jeglichem Sterblichen weit überlegen war. Schon bald fürchtete Kilam ihre neue Göttlichkeit sowie die übel gesinnten Zauberer, die von ihrem Licht angezogen wurden. Er beschloss, die beiden Mädchen in Sicherheit zu bringen, und reiste quer über das Meer des Eroberers zu einer Siedlung, in der angeblich das Land selbst Schutz gegen Magie bot. In ihrer neuen Heimat zog Kilam die Zwillinge auf, wobei sie sich charakterlich von Tag zu Tag immer mehr unterschieden. Kayle war sehr reif für ihr Alter und diskutierte oft mit den Anführern der Siedlung über deren Regeln – sie konnte sich nicht an die Kräfte ihrer Mutter erinnern, wusste aber, dass die Gesetze sie alle beschützen sollten. Ihr Vater sprach selten von solchen Dingen, doch Kayle war sich sicher, dass Mihira die Runenkriege auf einem weit entfernten Schlachtfeld beendet und sie somit gerettet hatte. Als die Zwillinge zu Jugendlichen herangewachsen waren, zuckte eine Flamme über den Himmel. Ein Schwert, in dem himmlisches Feuer schwelte, traf zwischen Kayle und ihrer Schwester auf dem Boden auf und brach entzwei – bestürzt erkannte Kilam, dass es sich um Mihiras Klinge handelte. Kayle griff begierig nach der einen Hälfte der Waffe, woraufhin gefiederte Flügel aus ihren Schultern sprossen, und Morgana tat es ihr behutsam gleich. In diesem Augenblick fühlte sich Kayle ihrer Mutter mehr denn je verbunden und war sich sicher, dass ihre Mutter am Leben war und wollte, dass ihre Töchter demselben Pfad wie sie folgten. Die Menschen der Siedlung glaubten, dass die Mädchen von den Sternen gesegnet worden waren und die junge Nation von Demacia gegen Außenseiter beschützen sollten. Die geflügelten Beschützerinnen wurden zu Symbolen des Lichts sowie der Wahrheit und alle verehrten sie. Kayle schlug viele Schlachten, flog an der Spitze der wachsenden Miliz und ließ ihr eigenes geheiligtes Feuer in die Waffen der Würdigen fließen … doch mit der Zeit zehrte ihr Streben nach Gerechtigkeit sie auf. Sie sah die inneren und äußeren Bedrohungen, gründete einen Richterorden, der das Gesetz durchsetzen sollte, und jagte Rebellen wie Plünderer mit derselben Inbrunst. Doch es gab einen Menschen, gegen den sie nicht ganz so hart vorging. Zum Unmut ihrer Anhänger ließ Kayle Morgana Missetäter rehabilitieren, die ihre Schuld demütig eingestanden. Kayles Schützling Ronas gefiel das am allerwenigsten – er schwor, zu tun, was Kayle nicht vermochte, und wollte Morgana in Ketten legen. Als Kayle zurückkehrte, wurde sie mit einem Aufstand der Menschen und Ronas’ Tod konfrontiert. Voller Zorn sah sie auf die Stadt der Sünder hinab und rief ihr göttliches Feuer herbei, um sie zu läutern. Morgana flog mit gezogenem Schwert zu ihr hinauf. Wenn Kayle die Dunkelheit, die sie in den Herzen der Sterblichen erblickte, ausbrennen wollte, so musste sie mit ihrer eigenen Schwester beginnen. Die beiden kämpften am Himmel, schmetterten ihre Schwerter mit schrecklicher, ebenbürtiger Kraft gegeneinander und zertrümmerten die Gebäude unter ihnen, bis nur noch Trümmer übrig waren. Der Kampf wurde abrupt durch den schmerzerfüllten Schrei ihres Vaters unterbrochen. Kayle sah mit an, wie Kilam in den Armen ihrer Schwester verstarb. Er war Opfer der sinnlosen Gewalt geworden, welche die Stadt an diesem Tag überzogen hatte. Dann hielt sie die beiden Hälften des Schwertes ihrer Mutter in den Händen und schwor, sich niemals wieder von sterblichen Gefühlen bestimmen zu lassen. Als sie sich zum Himmel aufschwang und hoch über den Wolken flog, war ihr, als könnte sie den Targon mit seinem majestätischen Gipfel, der von der untergehenden Sonne ganz in Rot getaucht war, fast hinter dem Horizont erkennen. Dort würde sie nach der perfekten himmlischen Klarheit suchen. Dort würde sie an der Seite ihrer Mutter stehen und im Sinne ihres Vermächtnisses dem Aspekt der Gerechtigkeit zu Diensten sein. Obwohl sie bereits vor vielen Jahrhunderten Demacia verlassen hatte, hat Kayle die Kultur und Gesetze des Königreichs maßgeblich inspiriert. Große Statuen und Abbilder der geflügelten Beschützerin stärken das Herz jedes Kriegers, der auszieht, um die Nacht zu erhellen und die Schatten aus seinem Land zu verbannen. In Zeiten des Unfriedens und Chaos klammern sich viele an die Hoffnung, dass Kayle eines Tages zurückkommt … und wieder andere beten, dass dieser Tag nie kommen möge. ALte Geschichte leftIn einer weit entfernten Welt, in der noch immer ein uralter Krieg tobt, war Kayle einst eine große Heldin - die stärkste einer unsterblichen Rasse, dazu verpflichtet, das Böse auszulöschen, wo immer es auftaucht. Zehntausend Jahre lang kämpfte Kayle unermüdlich für ihr Volk und schwang ihr flammendes Schwert, das in einer Zeit vor der Zeit geschmiedet wurde. Sie verbarg ihren zarten Körper hinter ihrer verzauberten Rüstung, dem einzigen verbliebenen Meisterwerk, einer ausgelöschten Rasse begabter Handwerker. Auch wenn sie ein schönes, eindrucksvolles Geschöpf ist, verbirgt Kayle dann und wann ihr Gesicht. Der Krieg hat von ihrem Geist schrecklichen Tribut gefordert. In ihrem Streben nach dem Sieg versuchte sie manchmal die Niederträchtigen aus ihrem Sumpf des Bösen herauszuziehen, doch eliminierte sie ungleich öfter jene, die sie jenseits jeder Chance auf Erlösung glaubte. Für Kayle kann die Gerechtigkeit allzu oft eine sehr hässliche Angelegenheit sein. Vor zehn Jahren war Kayles Krieg gegen das Böse fast gewonnen ... bis ihre aufrührerische Schwester , eine Ausgestoßene ihres Volkes, plötzlich mächtige, neue Verbündete fand: Magier einer bis dahin ungekannten Welt namens Runeterra. Morgana tauschte ihre Dienste für eine Vielzahl von Beschwörern in Runeterras Liga der Legenden gegen mächtige, neue Fähigkeiten ein, die, sobald sie diese beherrschte, drohten, Kayle und ihr Volk in die Knie zu zwingen. Um ihre Welt zu retten, hatte Kayle keine andere Wahl als selbst einen Pakt mit der Liga einzugehen. Sie wandte sich an den Anführer der Liga, den Hohen Rat Reginald Ashram, und unterbreitete ihm ihrerseits ein Angebot. Im Austausch gegen eintausend Jahre der Dienerschaft Kayles beendete Ashram alle Eingriffe der Liga in Kayles Welt. Als Ashram vor fünf Jahren verschwand, gab es neue Gründe für Kayle, in Valoran zu bleiben: sie musste herausfinden, wo Ashram war oder weshalb er verschwunden war. Sie musste ihre Schwester Morgana auf den Richtfeldern besiegen und ihre ganz eigene Art der Gerechtigkeit in die Liga der Legenden einbringen. „In der Liga der Legenden kommt die Gerechtigkeit auf schnellen Flügeln.“ Beziehungen * ist Kayles Schwester und sehnt sich danach, sie zu besiegen. * Kayle spielte eine Rolle beim Bezwingen von , als er zufällig zum Leben erweckt wurde. Sie schirmte die anwesende Menge vor dem verwirrten Baum ab, als er versehentlich eine Welle von arkaner Magie entfesselte. |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skins * ist einer von vier Championskins der Sammlerversion. Die anderen Champions in der Sammelversion sind , und . * Das klassische Artwork wird als Bild für das Tribunal verwendet. * war ein Geschenk an Spieler, welche eine bestimmte Anzahl an Spielen am Ende der Season 1 gespielt hatten. ** Der Skin ist eine Anlehnung an den Charakter , vorallem die Schulterplatten. * sickerte beim Artwork Spotlight von das erste Mal durch, wo es noch "Gunmetal Kayle" genannt wurde. Ein Bild ist hier zu sehen. * Die Geschichte hinter Skin basiert auf einer alternativen Fantasie, in welcher sie, nach dem Verlust ihrer Flügel aus unbekannten Gründen, die Geheimnisse ihrer Meisterhandwerker, welche einst ihren Planeten bewohnt hatten, zurückgewann. Sie schmiedete ein Paar neue, bessere Flügel, machte dem alten Krieg, der ihre Leute plagte, ein Ende und hob ihre Welt ins Paradies empor. ** Ihr Tanz bei diesem Skin ist Night of Fire von , wie hier gesehen werden kann. ** hat starke Ähnlichkeit mit Uriel und anderen Engeln aus der Reihe. Media Ätherflügel-Kayle thumb|center|600 px |Sonstiges= Trivia * Kayles Geschichte, mitsamt ihrer Schwester , ähnelt der Geschichte von Michael und Luzifer aus dem christlichen Gedicht . * Kayle und sind die einzigen Champions für 450 EP , welche nicht die "Empfohlen"-Markierung haben. * Kayle ist der erste und einzige Champion bisher, der vollkommene Unverwundbarkeit geben kann. ** Eine Ausnahme ist der Angriff durch den Nexus Obelisken, welcher jegliche Unverwundbarkeitseffekte ignoriert. * Kayle war der erste Champion, bei dem der Tanz nach der ursprünglichen Veröffentlichung geändert wurde. Der Zweite war . * Kayles Tanz ist eine Referenz auf Serie . Ein Vergleich kann hier angeschaut werden. * Kayle ist der erste Champion, dessen Fähigkeiten seit der Veröffentlichung dreimal überarbeitet wurden. * Kayle ist der erste Champion, dessen chinesisches Artwork auf NA, EUW und EUNE Servern verwendet wird. * Wie im "Journal of Justice" und einigen Liga-Urteilen mehrfach angegeben, arbeitet Kayle als Ermittler, Kampfrichter und Bodyguard für die Liga. ** Sie musste öfter eingreifen, um Beschwörer und andere Champions zu schützen, wenn Veranstaltungen schief liefen. * Für einige Zeit waren ihre Rollen inkorrekt. Sie wurde als "Tank" aufgelistet. * Kayle teilt sich ein Zitat mit , und zwar "Führt mich in die Schlacht". Familie überwindet alle Bindungen ;von Reav3 Championpläne: August 2018 Kommen wir nun zu einem weiteren unverkennbaren Duo von League of Legends: Kayle und Morgana. Die Zeit hat an Morgana kaum Spuren hinterlassen, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester Kayle. Wir werden die Grafiken der geflügelten Geschwister mit einer neuen Thematik überarbeiten, die ihre Geschichten miteinander verknüpft und ihnen einen stärkeren Platz im Universum von League beschert. Was das Gameplay der Schwestern betrifft, so hat sich Morgana gut gehalten. Wenn wir an ihr überhaupt etwas verändern, dann wird es sich wahrscheinlich um Anpassungen an ihrer passiven Fähigkeit oder ihrem W handeln. Das Fähigkeitenset von Kayle werden wir hingegen umfangreicher überarbeiten. Wir wollen Kayles Identität als Kriegerin bewahren, die zuerst auf eine Kombination aus Nahkampf-/Fernkampfangriffen setzt und im weiteren Verlauf des Spiels zu einer reinen Fernkämpferin wird, die all jene ihren heiligen Zorn spüren lässt, die in ihren Augen unwürdig sind. Wir wollen diese Identität jedoch nicht nur bewahren, sondern auf ihr aufbauen, damit sie sich nicht nur in ihren Werten, sondern auch in ihrer gesamten Thematik widerspiegelt. Die Schwestern sind jedoch noch in weiter Ferne und du kannst mit weiteren Informationen über ihre Entwicklung rechnen, wenn wir Anfang nächsten Jahres weitere Championpläne veröffentlichen. Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 01.jpg| Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 02.png| Alte Fähigkeiten |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 8 |description = Sprengt eine gegnerische Einheit mit engelsgleicher Kraft, verursacht Schaden, verlangsamt deren Lauftempo und wendet Heiliger Eifer an. |leveling = }} |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 15 |description = Segnet einen verbündeten Champion, heilt ihn und erhöht sein Lauftempo. |leveling = }} Kayle entzündet ihr Schwert mit einer heiligen Flamme, die ihre Angriffsreichweite erhöht und Flächenschaden sowie zusätzlichen magischen Schaden veruracht. |leveling = AD)}} }} |description = Lässt Kayle oder einen Verbündeten in einem heiligen Licht erstrahlen, das sie oder ihn eine kurze Zeit lang gegen alle Schäden immun werden lässt. |leveling = }} }}